The present invention relates to an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint system of the type wherein an inflatable confinement is expanded from a collapsed to an operative position by the introduction of pressurized fluid into the inflatable confinement in response to a collision. It has been found that a dual chambered configuration for the confinement is desirable in order that the confinement expand as rapidly as possible upon onset of the collision and further to provide two-stage impact absorbing function to the inflatable confinement. Previously utilized techniques for providing a dual-chambered inflatable confinement have used multipiece construction which requires cutting of a multiplicity of pattern pieces and seaming of the pieces together. This has required many seams which make the confinement relatively costly to manufacture. It has therefore been desirable to find a technique for fabricating a dual-chambered inflatable confinement in a manner which requires fewer seams in the material and less cutting of separate pieces of material.